


The Loop

by mortenavida



Series: Jay's Bingo Collection [23]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Not Beta Read, Spoilers, Time Loop, literally this just follows the end of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Connor's duty is to convert the Androids at CyberLife, but he finds himself repeating things he failed at even though he shouldn't.





	The Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Bingo, but this one I can post from any fandom so here's something from Detroit! Most of these bingos are probably going to be short little pieces.
> 
> Bad Things Bingo Square B3 -- Time Loop

The car pulled up to the gate and Connor sat straighter, hoping he didn’t look as nervous as he felt. Nervous was a human emotion either way and as an android, he shouldn’t feel it. So he turned as the window rolled down and held back his initial urge to smile at the guard there. Smiling wasn’t something an android like he had been would do.

“Connor Model number 313-248-317,” he said, turning his head away. “I’m expected.”

He ignored the window as it closed and the car moved past the intricate gate. He had only been in the building a few times, but always thought the long drive was wasteful. As the car rounded the circle in the front, he let out a breath. There were guards out front, probably because of Markus, and that meant he would need to get past them.

Great.

“Follow me,” one of them said, moving closer. “We’ll escort you.”

He could do this. “Thanks, but I know where to go.”

“Maybe,” the guard agreed. He actually did sound apologetic, too. “But I have my orders.”

Connor looked over the three agents there before nodding and following them through the door. The building scanned them as they stepped through and Connor quickly tried to think of how to get rid of the guards. They weren’t going to take him to the right floor, but disposing of them early might set off an alarm.

He frowned as they got into the elevator and the guard requested floor 31. It was well after hours, so nobody would be here. Should be here. He would get rid of them when they arrived, then. He stood straighter, proud of his plan, and waited.

Before he could think further on his plan, he was thrust into his garden, snow falling around him and Amanda glaring at him. Connor’s eyes widened, but he found himself unable to speak. Unable to do anything.

“The deviant hunter turns deviant itself...” Amanda’s face twisted. “A pathetic attempt, Connor. Did you really believe we would let you compromise our androids so easily? You've betrayed my trust! You will be terminated.”

Connor was thrust out of his garden in time for the elevator doors to open. He turned to face a group of guards, all aiming straight at his chest. They fired.

Termination.

\-----

Connor blinked as he came to, back in the car as it rounded the corner toward the entrance of Cyberlife headquarters. Confused, he stepped out of the vehicle and looked over the familiar-looking agents in front of him.

“Follow me,” one of them said, moving closer. “We’ll escort you.”

Connor hesitated before speaking. “Thanks, but I know where to go.”

“Maybe,” the guard agreed, repeating his words from before. “But I have my orders.”

Again, Connor followed them through the building and into the elevator. He had to do this _before_ the thirty-first floor, then. Unsure why he was getting a second chance, Connor took it. He ran the sequence in his mind, and then attacked. Just not well enough; the bullet hit his chest and he went down.

Mission failed.

\-----

Connor was ready for the bullet this time, but what he wasn’t ready for was the group of agents waiting for him on floor 49. He wasn’t able to get them all and this time, as he lay there dying, he remembered the damn camera in the elevator. Maybe they wouldn’t arrive?

\-----

They didn’t arrive, but another model of him did. And the other model of him already had Hank, so there was no way to warn the man if he just started over again.

“Step back, Connor, and I’ll spare him,” his double said, gun pointed at Hank’s head.

“Sorry, Connor.” Hank waved at the double. “This bastard’s your spittin’ image...”

“Your friend's life is in your hands,” false-Connor said. “Now it's time to decide what matters most! Him... Or the revolution.”

Connor looked between the two, trying to find the right answer.

\-----

It took him, embarrassingly, four times to find it. Four times until he saved Hank and the rest of the androids. Three times of having to watch his best friend die because of his mistake.

\-----

He shot Markus twice before he realized how to get out of the Hell that his garden became.

\-----

The loops never stopped, even years after the revolution ended. Sometimes Connor would wake up just days before he last remembered, other times he would wake up in CyberLife, being told about deviants for the first time.

It never ended.


End file.
